


Recipe

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 纯甜饼
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	Recipe

**【** **Recipe** **】**

面粉200克，黄油130克，砂糖35克，砂糖65克，鸡蛋50克，香草精1.25mL。我小心翼翼的把每一份原料都放到我昨天偷偷买的电子秤上精确到了小数点第二位，我还很想精确到第三位的，但……算了。

天还一篇漆黑，客厅里的电子钟发着幽幽的蓝光显示着现在是凌晨4:30，我只点亮了厨房的一盏小灯，仔细钻研着平板电脑上那页曲奇制作指南。

【黄油切成小块，室温软化】

我转着手里的刀，看着我丢在盆里的均匀大小的块状黄油，软化到底要等到什么时候？盆里的黄油块上满是我的指印。

我焦急的看了眼钟，距离我的同居人Alexandra Udinov小姐起床还有一小多时。

该更早一些起来的，我把手里的刀转得更快了。

算了，就这样吧。

【用打蛋机打至顺滑】

我瞥了一眼卧室的门，打蛋机……是不是有声音？我望着天花板努力回想着同居人用它时的场景。

她会……

穿着我买的围裙，有时扎着马尾，耳边总有那么几缕扎不上去，于是她时不时就会偏头用一只手把那一缕头发别到耳后去，有时她也会把头发散着，于是在她低头的时候两侧的卷发会完全遮住她的脸。

所以……打蛋机到底有没有声音？

我只记得在我偷看很久之后她会向我丢一把勺子。

我是一个很果断的人，于是我很快下了决定，自己来搅。

这个决定很快让我后悔了，十分钟后我揉着酸疼的手臂想，没有打蛋机的家庭主妇一定是一种异常强大的生物。

【加入砂糖，继续搅打至黄油顺滑，体积稍有膨大】

还要搅……我在心里哀嚎了一声，抬头看了眼表，4:55分。

……

【分三次加入打散的鸡蛋液，每一次都要搅打到鸡蛋与黄油完全融合再加下一次】

5:01分。

……

【搅打完成后，黄油应该呈现体积蓬松，颜色发白的奶油霜状】

5:12分。

我盯着手里的铝盆，奶油状我理解，但什么是霜状？我把页面向下拉了一点，发现后面有配图，仔细对比了下，满意的发现手里的糊状物和图片上差不太多。

这也不是很难嘛。

一开始我和她都不太会做饭，就在一天三顿叫外卖的日子过得有些凄惨时，她开始神神秘秘的每天晚上消失三小时，这样持续了两周之后她突然就成了一名厨艺高手。

家政班没什么了不起的，我想。

【加入香草精，搅打均匀】

5:15分。

……

【筛入低筋面粉，用橡皮刮刀或者扁平的勺子，把面粉和黄油搅拌均匀，直到面粉全部湿润即可。不要过度搅拌，搅拌好后应为面糊状】

5:21分。

……

【将面糊装入裱花袋，用花嘴在烤盘上挤出花纹，放入预热好的烤箱烤焙。烤箱中层，190度，10分钟左右】

5:28分。

于是……当下的难题是，我挤不出来。

我无奈的看着我的手，它们可以轻易的打断几根肋骨，也可以拧断一个成年男性的脖子，但现在，它们因长时间的搅拌动作一致叫嚣着退休，而且……无论如何都没有办法把那堆面糊从裱花袋里挤出来，裱花袋甚至感觉快被挤破了。

再次抬头看了下时间，5:31分，她随时都有可能起床了。

于是我迅速的把手洗干净开始google。

关键词应该是什么？

我尝试了“曲奇”，“裱花袋”，最后想了想又加上了“无法挤出”。

搜索结果是满页的废话，于是我抱着试试看的心情给我收藏的曲奇制作页面上留下的邮箱发了封邮件。

出任意料的是很快就有了回音，通知提示音在寂静的房里被显得巨大无比，我慌乱的抓着平板把提示声音调到了最小。

[太稠了]

废话。

[尝试加点牛奶]

这个似乎靠谱。

但在我抓了一瓶牛奶准备往里倒的时候我又愣住了，加多少？

[适量]

我忍不住翻了个白眼，具体呢？

[20g左右]

结果出人意料的好，很好挤，而且很容易成型。

谢谢。

[不客气]

这个人起得好早，我想。

5:48分了，我屏息静气把烤盘丢进了烤箱。

【曲奇烤制时间短，容易烤糊，最后几分钟一定要在旁边看着，烤到自己喜欢的上色程度后即可拿出来】

最后几分钟？事实我从头到尾都一直盯着烤箱，但——

我瞪着抓在手套上的烤盘，万幸没有糊，但……这他妈是个什么鬼形状？

我沮丧的把烤盘往橱柜上一丢。

最终，我还是搞砸了。

但我丢烤盘的声音似乎有点大。

“汪！”

一只巨大的萨摩耶冲到了厨房冲我疯狂的摇尾巴。

“Dick，嘘，”我慌乱的跪下来，想让面前的狗安静下来，“安静！”

没有用，他还是异常高兴的叫着，一左一右的跳来跳去。

我无力的坐了下来，伸出一只手抚摸着他脖子上的毛，任他蹦上来舔我的脸。Dickface这名字不是我取的，这个名字我一想到就会觉得堵得慌，所以我一直坚持着叫他Dick，于是……他从来就没听过我的话。

很好，她立刻就会被吵醒，而我来不及再做一份了。

所以……都毁了，我把手套取下来丢在一边。

“Morning.”她开了灯边扎头发边走进客厅。

“Morning.”我坐在地上有气无力的回答。

“Dickface, come here.”她招手叫Dick过去，跪下来搂着他的脖子亲了亲让他一边儿去了。

Dick他从来不听我的，但他从来都听她的。

我想了想觉得还可以补救，于是一手抓过手套戴上站起来抓着烤盘向她冲了过去。

“Surprise!”

Um…不仅我中气不足的声音没起到一个美好的surprise的效果，烤盘里惨不忍睹的曲奇也没有很好的烘托气氛。

她盯着烤盘好久终于笑了出来，“我好像在里面说过，要磨成糖粉才能烤出你想要的花纹。”

Holy crap on a cracker.

“你什么时候发现的？”

“在你用你的google账号收藏了那篇食谱之后。”

“为什么上面的邮箱会是你的？”

“那食谱就是我发的。”

“你什么时候醒的？”

“你起来的时候。”

噢……挫败感重重一击让我觉得有些犯晕，我端着烤盘走回厨房，脱下手套瞪着面前的烤盘发呆，现在我有些不想看到她。

身后窸窸窣窣的声音让我知道她肯定跟了上来，但我还是不愿意回头。

一只手伸了过来拿走了一块曲奇。

“很好吃。”她双手一撑坐在了我面前的橱柜上。

“算了。”

“真的很好吃。”她重复了一遍，拿了块往我嘴里塞。

我用牙齿咬着还散着热气的曲奇，不敢咬下去。

她偏过头望着我笑了，慢慢的凑了过来，鼻尖擦过了我的，让我有些发痒，而后她轻轻的咬下了一半曲奇然后轻轻的在我唇上印上一个吻。

我慢慢的把那剩下的一半曲奇咽了下去。

真的很好吃，甜度适中，不软，也不硬得满是碎渣。

她再次迎了上来，轻咬着我的上唇，而后开始慢慢的吮吸，她的嘴里有着曲奇的奶香，唇上还有一些碎渣，一些碎发随着她的动作摩擦着我的脸。在这个冬天的早晨，我开始慢慢的觉得有些发热。

在我就快窒息的时候她停了下来轻柔的抚摸着我的脸，“Happy Valentine’s Day, Nikita.”她的声音轻得近乎耳语。

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alex.”我伸手把她脸上的碎发拂开，将她从橱柜上拉了下来抱在怀里。

Maybe this is a recipe for love.

\----------

**FIN**


End file.
